A Paige in a Dark Story
by Griffinwalkermw
Summary: Two days after losing the Divas Championship, Paige has to take time away from the ring, for physical, and emotional reasons. What's the full story? Only she, and a friend of hers knows. And they both wish that it never happened. Paige/OC, rated M for violence, and attempted rape
1. The Incident

**Considering my writing style, this is risky. But if there is one thing I've learned in my life, it's that life without risk is stoic.**

* * *

The incident

My P.O.V.

She had said that she would be here by now. I've known Miss Saraya-Jade Bevis since she first wrestled in America, back in March of 2011. As an MMA fighter, I don't really watch much pro wrestling. But I got to meet her when I worked security at the event, for some extra cash. She's been a friend since I met her, and for as long as I've known her, she's never been late. She is no where to be found, and the more I stand here, the more I know something is wrong. Finally, thinking about her has yielded a result. My phone rings, and it's none other than Saraya herself. I answer the phone. "Paige," I say, using her ring name, "Where are you, I've been waiting for hours."

"Griffin, a man just broke into my motel room! He's trying to rape me!" I hear a bang in the background. "Please, get here quickly!" She's crying form fear.

I don't answer, I just hang up the phone, and run onto my motorcycle. Remembering where her motel is, I get there as quickly as possible. I quickly find her car, and the door looks a bit damaged. I park up, next to her car, get off, and run into the room. Paige has her arms tied up to the bedpost, a gag in her mouth, and she has no clothes on. The man is feet away from her, he has a knife on the bed, and is about to unzip his pants.

"Step away from the girl, you son of a bitch!" I boldly yell. He looks at me, then quickly grabs the knife. "Don't be stupid dude." I tell him.

"Leave bro. Heroes tend to get killed."

"I know her, and I'm not just gonna let you do this to her."

"I know her too. She the WWE Divas Champion, I'm a big fan. And I want to be her first time."

"Well she doesn't want you, so you best back away."

"You're not really smart, giving orders to a guy with a knife, are ya."

"You won't have that knife for long."

"You know what, I've had enough of you."

He goes to stab me, I move out of the way, grab his wrist and bicep, and drive my knee into his elbow, breaking it, making him drop the knife. He screams in pain, and falls to the floor. I punch him in the face, and knock him unconscious. I then take the knife, and cut the ropes binding Paige's arms to the bedposts. I take the gag out of her mouth. Finally, someone from another of the rooms comes to the scene, and I tell them to call the cops.

I look her in the eyes. "Are you okay?" She shakes her head no, and then wraps her arms around my neck, and cries into my shoulder. "Shhh... It's over now." I tell her. I hold her at least ten minutes, comforting her, and keeping her calm. I let her get dressed, while I wait for the cops. She said to promise her I wouldn't leave her side, and I told her that I'll be with her through this whole thing.

* * *

**I'll wrap this short, and sad, story up in the next chapter.**


	2. Aftermath

**So, after that Dark first chapter, here's a brighter second chapter. I do not know if there will be a third.**

* * *

Aftermath

My P.O.V.

An hour after I stopped the bastard, Paige and I were in the hospital. It took the cops three minutes to arrive on scene, at which point, I told them what all happened since I arrived at her motel room. I wasn't in any trouble, as I was saving Paige from being raped, as well as protecting myself from being killed. The rat bastard was put in the back of a police cruiser. I told the cops of the promise I made to Paige, not to leave her side, and they told the paramedics to let me go with her. She had to go, because he managed to leave a deep cut with his knife, on her abdomen. In walks the doctor.

"She's gonna have to take a lot of time away from the ring. That cut is much more serious than we first thought." The doctor tells me.

"Is she gonna be okay?" I ask him. I never left her side, since they let me into her room. She passed out on the way, but they assured me that she was still okay. As doctors always do, at hospitals, they told me to wait outside. All they had to do was stitch her up, and then they'd let me in. She is still unconscious.

"She'll be fine. We want to keep her over night. Are you her boyfriend, Mister Walker?"

"Maybe one day, but not now."

"I see. I know about your promise to her, so I'll let you stay here for the night, with her."

"Thank you doc." I get up, and shake hands with the good doctor, as he leaves the room. I return to her side, and sit back down. I grab her hand again. I start to drift into sleep...

Three hours later...

I wake up, and my neck hurts, because I slumped over in my sleep. As I rub my neck, I try to remember where I am. I quickly remember, when I see Paige laying on the hospital bed. I rub the back of my hand with my thumb. As suddenly as I do this, she begins to move, and then awakens.

"Paige?" She looks at me, still in shock from what all has happened, and doesn't recognize her ring name. "Saraya, it's me, Griffin." I realize that she has quickly remembered everything, as she starts to tear up. I gently pull her up, and wrap my arms around her, as she cries into my shoulder, once again. "Shhh, it's alright. Everything's okay."

"How is everything okay Griffin? I was raped."

"No, you weren't. You almost were, but I got to the scene in time, to stop the bastard."

She looked at me. "Really? So I'm still a..."

"Yes."

She let out a sigh. "Thank you Griffin." She kissed my cheek, and held onto me tightly.

After a minute of silence, she asked me why we were in a hospital, and I told her of the stitches that she had to get. I then told her that the doctor ordered at least two months away from the ring. She said that that was okay, because she had on script, lost the Divas title. Half an hour later, we were still awake, and I knew that there was something that was bothering her.

"Paige, tell me what's wrong. I know... I can tell that somethings wrong."

"Griffin, I... I've only been in the spotlight, at the WWE, for three months. Usually it takes a woman in the WWE, at least a year in the spotlight, to get stalkers, and I've only been in for three months. Not only that, but I went past the stalker stage. Someone tried to rape me and I..." She was damn-near hyperventilating.

"I know." I said.

"I don't... I don't feel safe."

"Then let me help you with that."

"What do you mean?"

"Let me be with you, and protect you. If you do, I will guarantee you, that nothing will happen to you."

"Is that you're way of asking me out?"

I slowly nodded my head. "Yes, it is."

"Then, I accept."

I kissed her hand. Slowly, she took her other one, and grabbed the side of my face. She leaned in, and kissed me. We kissed for a minute, then we both slowly relaxed, and fell asleep. Tomorrow, we would begin our lives, together.

* * *

**I've decided against a third chapter. However, I may make more stories on this pair.**


End file.
